PSG-06
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:22" | colspan="2" style="width:30.64%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Kevlar | colspan="3" rowspan="2" style="width:69.36%; border:none;border-bottom:solid windowtext 1.0pt;mso-border-bottom-alt:solid windowtext .5pt; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:23" | colspan="2" style="width:30.64%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Ceramo-Steel |- style="mso-yfti-irow:24" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Deflection |- style="mso-yfti-irow:25" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:26" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Material Bonuses |- style="mso-yfti-irow:27" | colspan="2" style="width:30.64%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Kevlar | colspan="3" style="width:69.36%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| -15% to slashing damage |- style="mso-yfti-irow:28" | colspan="2" style="width:30.64%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Ceramo-Steel | colspan="3" style="width:69.36%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| -10% to energy damage |- style="mso-yfti-irow:29" | colspan="2" style="width:30.64%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Defense | colspan="3" style="width:69.36%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| 5 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:30" | colspan="2" style="width:30.64%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Init. To Don | colspan="3" style="width:69.36%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| 10 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:31" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| ' ' |- style="mso-yfti-irow:32" | colspan="2" style="width:30.64%;border:none; background:#0D0D0D;mso-background-themecolor:text1;mso-background-themetint: 242;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Oxygen | colspan="3" style="width:69.36%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| 200 Hours On Internal Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:33" | colspan="2" style="width:30.64%;border:none; background:#0D0D0D;mso-background-themecolor:text1;mso-background-themetint: 242;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| SRCS-01E1 | colspan="3" style="width:69.36%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Short Range Communications System good for up to 50 kilometers and has level 1 encryption. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:34" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Additional Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:35" | colspan="2" style="width:30.64%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| HL-02 HUD | colspan="3" style="width:69.36%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Digital HUD System w/Numerous Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:36" | colspan="2" style="width:30.64%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| IR-01 | colspan="3" style="width:69.36%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Anti-Flash - +1 Vs. Blinding Via Bright Lights |- style="mso-yfti-irow:37" | colspan="2" style="width:30.64%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| LL-01 | colspan="3" style="width:69.36%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Low-Light - +1 to notice in low-light; +40’ vision range |- style="mso-yfti-irow:38" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| RPG Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:39" | colspan="3" style="width:50.98%;border:none; background:gray;mso-background-themecolor:background1;mso-background-themeshade: 128;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="50%"| Availability & Licensing | colspan="2" style="width:49.02%;border:none; background:gray;mso-background-themecolor:background1;mso-background-themeshade: 128;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="49%"| Other Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:40" | style="width:25.58%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| UNSF | colspan="2" style="width:25.4%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| -2/3 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| Armor Points | style="width:24.3%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| 1,610 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:41" | style="width:25.58%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Other Places | colspan="2" style="width:25.4%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| -4/5 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| Defense | style="width:24.3%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| 5 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:42" | style="width:25.58%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Sargasso | colspan="2" style="width:25.4%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| -3/4 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| COM DEF | style="width:24.3%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" width="24%"| 10 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:43;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="width:25.58%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| License | colspan="2" style="width:25.4%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Class 3 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| ' ' | style="width:24.3%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| |- height="0" | style="border:none" width="181"| | style="border:none" width="36"| | style="border:none" width="144"| | style="border:none" width="175"| | style="border:none" width="172"| |} Anaheim Arms Inc. PSG-06 The PSG-06 is worn by police and galactic patrol officers while aboard space stations and space ships. The suit consist of a ceramo-steel helmet, shoulder protectors, and chest/back plate with the rest of the uniform made of Kevlar. History Forthcoming. Development Forthcoming. Variants & Upgrades Forthcoming. Design Forthcoming. Armor Forthcoming. Operators Forthcoming. Other Carapace Armor Category:Non-Environmental Armor Category:Full-Suit Of Armor